FruityTales
Cast * Harry the Banana as Larry the Cucumber * Rob the Apple as Bob the Tomato * Timmy the Strawberry as Junior Asparagus * Archibald Celery as Archibald Asparagus * Jimmy Mango as Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Pineapple as Jerry Gourd * Pa Orange as Pa Grape * Mr. Morty the Pear as Mr. Lunt * Larua the Cherry as Laura Carrot * Mr. WaterMelon as Mr. Nezzer * The Leek as Scallions * Lovey Celery as Lovey Asparagus * Madame Green Tomato as Madame Blueberry * Petunia Broccoli as Petunia Rhubarb * Mom Celery as Mom Asparagus * Dad Celery as Dad Asparagus * Esther the Cherry as Esther * Miss Rhubarb as Miss Achmetha * FrankenAsparagus as Frankencelery * Mabel Broccoli and Penelope Celery's Maid as Mabel and Penelope's Maid * Giant Asparagus as Goliath * Lenny Kiwi as Lenny Carrot * Henry the Grapefruit as Henry the Potato * Jean Claude Asparagus as Jean Claude Pea * Phillipe Artichoke as Phillipe Pea * The Green Onion Family as The Mushroom Family * Strawberry Singer as Asparagus Singer * Art Papaya as Art Bigotti * Apollo Pumpkins as Apollo Gourd * Scooter Chilli Pepper as Scooter Carrot Episodes # Where's Fun When I'm F-Fear? # Fun Wants Me to Big Them!?! # Are You My Partner? # Shadrach Meshach and Abednego # Dave and the Giant Asparagus # The Scrat That Saved Christmas # Very Serious Songs? # Harry-Boy and the Alien Scallion from Outer Space! # Josh And The Big House! # Madame Green Tomato # The End of Seriousness? # Harry-Boy and the Rumor Flower # King Harry And The Toy # Esther The Girl Who Became Cherry # Lyle the Battle Pirates # The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown # Marlin: A FruityTales Movie # The Fruitcake Of Christmas # The Wonderful World Of Musical! # The Ballad Of Little Kevin # An Summer Beach # A Chicken's Tale # Pumpkin Of The Opera # Emmet and the Great FireCrackers War # Minnesota Banana And The Search For Samson's Spinbrush # Lord Of The Tomatoes # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Eggs # HarryBoy and the Bad Tomato # Harry Vegetables Warrior # Joe And The Small Enter # The Beautiful Land Of Pass # The Legos Who Don't Do Anything: A FruityTales Movie # Apple Kingie And Huckleberry Harry's Small River Jump # Abe And The Disgusting Promise # Minnesota Banana And The Search For Baby Strawberry # Saint Patrick A Story Of Joyful Giving # Elmo: The Little Monster That Woodn't # SweetBroccoli Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart # It's Not A Meaningful Life # Twas The Night Before Summer # Princess Cherry And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places # The Little Drummer Strawberry # Robin Good And His Not So Merry Women # The Sussiless Princess God's Little Girl # The League Of Incredible Fruits # The Little Wall That Stood # MacHarry and the Stinky Chocolate Battle # Merry Harry and the Theater of Christmas # Fruitys in Space: The Fruity Frontier # Guava Night Fever # Beauty and the Meats # Orange's Ark # Harry And The Farm Gallery Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs